Green Jean (2002)
Green Jean is a 2003 video game released for the XBOX, GameCube and PlayStation 2. In development since late-2000, it was produced by Cor-Son Games, Radical Entertainment and Unique Development Studios for Windows, XBOX and PlayStation 2 and was published by Sierra Entertainment. This was the last Green Jean game to be produced, as Cor-Son felt that an additional title would fall under the cracks or be considered a letdown and kill the franchise. A version for mobile phones was released by Superscape, though it wasn't cleared by the developers of the home console versions. Plot The story is divided to Jean, Nega Jean and Dr. Unk, and changes slightly depending on who you play as. After a string of disasters plague Welcher City by a new mutant, along with the theft of a nuclear generator by a supposedly reformed Dr. Unk, Green Jean, in the midst of trying to find a cure for her affliction after wearing herself thin, is framed for it. To make matters worse, Nega Jean falls for the imposter and intends to destroy her and take her role as the town hero. Eventually, Jean convinces Nega and Unk that she's innocent, and the three set aside their differences to expose the culprit. The three find the imposter and learn that the plan was coordinated by a canine-demon, Kroywen, who intends to turn the human race into his army. Jean defeats the imposter, but is sent to a nightmare world as Kroywen builds up his power. Jean faces him and her dark side, but manages to defeat both. The story ends as Jean, Nega, Unk and Detective Tektov play cards. Jean is eyed by the son of Kroywen and is playfully teased by Nega. Development The game was in production since 2000, with Radical Entertainment producing it in cooperation with Cor-Son Games for the Dreamcast. Promotions for the game were found in the previous installment in the series, along with ads in gaming magazines. It was set to be released in 2001, but the discontinuation of the Dreamcast and Cor-Son feeling wary of releasing a game on the soon-to-be obsolete PlayStation led to the game getting scrapped. However, seeing the opportunity of producing a game in the series to bring in an audience from the then current generation of gaming, Cor-Son decided to revive the project. The game was originally sent to Majesco, with a demo being produced for the GameCube. Due to Majesco rushing the development team, they were forced to use what they had finished. The demo only saw a release in most parts of Europe and Cor-Son promptly cut all ties with Majesco. They then went to Vivendi Universal Games, and they agreed to have it released under the condition that Cor-Son produce titles for their other IPs. Cor-Son followed through with the deal in return for getting a less strict deadline for revamping their game and Vivendi had the game released through their Sierra Entertainment label. During development, Unique Development Studios was hired to produce additional content for the game. Vivendi Universal Games published the game in North American territories exclusively. This would've applied to European territories as well, but due to Cor-Son's European publishing contract with SCi Games still being in effect, they published the game for its PAL release. Reception The game received favorable reviews from critics, with praise going toward the graphics, story and gameplay.Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Video Games with Multiple Developers